


Seminar in Interpersonal Dynamics

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Annie being defensive, Families of Choice, Gen, VCR Maintenance and Educational Publishing, warning for language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz Hickey is pretty damn annoyed that Abed is dictating Annie's dinner menu, so, naturally, he confronts her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seminar in Interpersonal Dynamics

“Why do you let him pull that shit?”

Annie Edison is fucking glaring at him, fists balled up in some sort of self righteous anger. 

“You know, Abed wasn’t part of the study group out of pity. He’s my friend because I know when the cards are on the table, he’ll have my back. More than my family, maybe more than anyone else. And if I think that’s worth putting up with his callousness, eating more buttered noodles than any sane person could want, or pretending to be Judy Garland at some kid’s bar mitzvah that’s none of your business!”

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be endlessly fascinated by Annie and Abed's sibling-ish relationship (If I were less lazy, I would write overly long meta about how Abed is both a lot and absolutely nothing like her actual brother). 
> 
> I'm not sure if Annie's anger and defensiveness are necessarily in line with her canonical interaction with Professor Hickey, but it felt right while I was writing it, and I think it works. She would have a huge problem with an older gentleman (who is also her professor) questioning the decisions she makes in her personal life in a fairly confrontational manner. It ties into Annie's continual efforts to not be treated as a child. Especially in this case, as the person who is the leader of the Save Greendale committee in every sense except for how it is technically Jeff's committee, I think she would be really annoyed at not being treated with the respect deserving of an authority figure (and Hickey did give her an A minus for no reason, so that couldn't possibly help). 
> 
> I also think that in Troy's absences, Annie feels the need to be the person who is most protective of Abed. Troy and Annie's relationships with Abed are definitely very different, but I think (luckily for Rachel, because that would just be way too much for anyone to deal with) Annie is the closest to taking Troy's place as Abed's best friend.
> 
> Constructive Criticism (and really any other type of comment) is always welcome.


End file.
